


please don't leave me.

by starrshard



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's always angst hours in this house, based off of a writing prompt i got on instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrshard/pseuds/starrshard
Summary: In which Rei and Masuki reconcile after a fight.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	please don't leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> aka Am I the CEO of making Rei cry?? Yes.
> 
> Anyway, a while ago my gf asked for masurei fic prompts on our shared instagram acc and one of the ones we got was living together/after a fight. I was thinking it over one night as I was trying to fall asleep when I realized I had the perfect scenario to write for it, so I wrote this.
> 
> Thank you Ary for the prompt!! I hope I did masurei nation well hgdjfsh also I think you're very tsugurific!! ^-^

The apartment is quiet. Too quiet, for Rei Wakana.

She sighs and turns on her side on the couch, staring out at her phone on the coffee table. There’s no new messages; setting the device down, Rei gets up and walks into the kitchen instead.

The fight from just a half-hour ago hangs heavy at the forefront of her mind. Masuki had come home late again, having gone down to the restaurant after band practice. Rei doesn’t even remember exactly what she decided to yell at her, having been moody from school and the handful of times she’d fumbled in practice, but one thing led to another and Masuki was suddenly gone and the door was slammed in her face.

It was something about Masuki not spending enough time with her, or something, she recalls. In hindsight, it was a rather unnecessary complaint, and she probably shouldn’t have driven Masuki out of the house again not ten minutes after she got home, Rei figures with a pang of guilt in her chest. It’s not like Rei owns her. Her own affection-starved nature is something she should handle herself, she decides. Circling around the kitchen and grabbing a cracker to nibble on out of anxiety, she turns back into the living room and collapses on the couch.

She picks up her phone and unlocks it, finding herself exactly where she was before; her apology message and a plea for the other to come home were left unanswered. Sighing, she swipes it away and begins to mindlessly scroll through her social media feed instead in an effort to distract herself.

Meanwhile, Masuki is driving her motorcycle up and around town. She was still running Rei’s words through her head, over and over; at first, she’d been annoyed, since it reminded her of the time Chu2 tried to dictate RAS’s every move. But the more she thought it over, the more it seemed to make sense; Rei certainly had issues with loneliness and was quite clingy in private. Of course she’d be frustrated with Masuki working extra hours all week. 

She also obviously doesn’t know that the extra hours were going into Masuki’s savings for their winter holiday; Masuki can’t hold that against her, either. Oh, she has a lot of explaining to do once she gets home… And how is she supposed to show her face to Rei again, anyway? She’s probably still annoyed with her.

But even if guilt doesn’t drive Masuki home, time (and hunger) will. It’s probably a bad idea to be running around alone at nine at night, especially since Masuki is starting to get very hungry. She hadn’t eaten on the job. Parking the motorcycle in the lot, she pulls out her phone to find a couple short texts from Rei, which she’d missed while driving.

-

**rei:** Hey.

**rei:** I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.

**rei:** Please come home.

-

And for a moment, Masuki feels her heart catch in her throat as she starts walking inside the building. The guilt in her words is palpable through the screen, which only makes Masuki feel worse about running out on her. How long had she even been out? She wasn’t sure.

Entering the apartment and quietly calling “I’m back,” into the silent room, she’s rather startled to suddenly find Rei barrelling into her when she’d just barely gotten her shoes off. “Eh-?” Rei’s got a deathgrip on her, her head buried in Masuki’s chest while her hands have grabbed the back of her jacket.

“I’m sorry,” the vocalist mumbles, and Masuki raises her own arms to reciprocate the embrace, pulling her trembling figure flush against her own. She’s on the verge of tears, almost, the sentences spilling over her lips in fragments as she tries to choke everything out all at once. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said any of that, just please forgive me, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-!” The desperation in her voice is practically dripping from every word, and a pang strikes Masuki in the heart. “It’s all my fault, just, please… please don’t leave me..!”

“Shh, shh, Rei, I’m not going anywhere.” She doesn’t really know what to do other than gently rock her girlfriend back and forth and rub circles into her back. “I’m sorry for running out on you. And you’re right, I should’ve paid more attention to you. I should’ve known that you hate being ignored.”

Rei makes an incoherent sound and buries herself in Masuki’s arms, her choking grip around her midsection tightening as Masuki rocks her. “It’s okay now,” the latter mutters, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of Rei’s head. “I won’t leave you. Ever. Okay? I’ll hang around you until you’re tired of me. Well, I’ll try my best. You get the point.”

Something halfway between a laugh and a sob escapes Rei’s throat, stifled into Masuki’s shirt, and Masuki smiles. “I love you, Rei. More than anything in the world. Remember that, okay?” she whispers.

And Rei lifts her head, just the slightest, her ear against Masuki’s heart. Masuki can see her smile, despite the tears budding in those swirling, navy eyes.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> um ooc hc rei gets hella clingy once she actually opens up about her isolation problems to someone + she worries that if they dont spend time with her that means they dont like her and she blames herself for everything anyway goodnight <3


End file.
